A conventional keyboard typically utilizes a sensor membrane of at least three layers and one or more non-tactile conductive-based switches to detect key depressions, where non-tactile means that the user feels nothing from switch closure itself (i.e., no feedback). A first portion of a circuit is provided on a first layer, a second portion of the circuit is provided on a second layer and a third non-conductive layer is disposed therebetween. A hole is generally provided in one or more of the layers such that, when a key is depressed, the first circuit portion is electrically coupled to the second circuit portion to complete an electric circuit.
A controller associated with the keyboard detects that a particular key is depressed and sends that information to a processor or other computing device. Multiple keys may be provided in a matrix-like pattern such that a plurality of wiring patterns couples the plurality of keys to the controller. This layout is often referred to as a “keyboard switch matrix.”